


Mistakes

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fights, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Every Christmas Nino is grumpy. When Jun tries to light up his mood, it goes horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://learashi.livejournal.com/profile)[learashi](http://learashi.livejournal.com/).

“Fuck it! Why don’t you just stop!? Just leave me alone!”  
  
  
~~~  
  
Throughout the last days Jun has accompanied Nino through a few shops – videogame and merchandise shops – tried to lighten  his mood with a nice meal at a hamburger restaurant and paid a few drinks for them, cooked for him – his favourite dishes – prepared bento boxes for him and alike. He knows Nino doesn’t like to go out, but he has a weird liking in karaoke, so he even went to one of those awful karaoke places with him. But nothing… it’s all in vain.  
  
Except for a few grunted words, he doesn’t get anything in return. No thank you, no nice word, nothing. He doesn’t need anything special, he just wanted to make Nino happy, to make him smile, because he can’t stand it when he is down.  
  
So, he goes for his last straw. He makes some nice dessert, with lots of chocolate, and fruits, everything Nino likes, and invites him over. For a videogame night. He knows he will lose at whatever game they are going to play, but maybe this will increase his mood?  
  
He tries hard not to be too bad with Nino’s Mario Kart game, but still he fails miserable. It doesn’t really matter though. “Want to play again?” he asks cheerfully. “Or do you want to-“  
  
To his surprise Nino suddenly snatches the controls from him. “Fuck it! Why don’t you just stop,” he yells in an anger Jun can’t quite understand. “Just leave me alone. Why don’t you just fuck off?”  
  
It’s awkwardly silent afterward, and Nino is almost looking more shocked than Jun himself. For a moment Jun wonders what to say or if he should just yell back, but he doesn’t know what. Before he can stand up and leave, Nino grabs his arm. “Please,” he begs, but Jun shakes his arm off and retreats into his bedroom.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Oh my god, what did he do. He snapped at Jun for no valid reason, just because he can’t stand Christmas and Jun tried to make his time as good as possible. “Shit,” Nino huffs, mad at himself. On top of that he basically yelled at Jun the exact same words that Sho told him once many years ago. Awesome. Way to rip open old wounds, Ninomiya!  
  
Damn it, what now? He decides to ask the most reliable person he can think of (minus Sho, because ripping open wounds once is enough for this evening)  So, he assumes Ohno isn’t a bad choice to go with.  
  
_Sa-chan! I messed up so badly! I yelled at Jun, and he didn’t even yell back. He just went to his bedroom. Normally he argues with me, but this time he just went away. It’s the first time since we are together that he doesn’t talk to me. What should I do now?_  
  
He waits impatiently for Ohno’s message. To his surprise it comes fast, and he is almost relieved – at least for a second, until he reads it.  
  
_You and Jun are together?_  
  
Nino sighs. _Forget it._  
  
It was wrong anyway to write to Ohno or to anyone in the first place. It’s his mistake, and his problem, and he needs to solve it. Immediately. When Nino carefully opens the door to Jun’s bedroom, looking inside, he sees Jun lying on the bed, back turned to the door and a book in his hand. He isn’t even raising his head to look at Nino, which means he is pretty pissed.  
  
“Jun,” Nino says carefully while he crawls on the bed. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
When Jun doesn’t even react, he sighs, lying down next to him, and snuggling against him. “I was so selfish. I hate Christmas, because my last boyfriend dumped me on a Christmas Eve, but… I mean, I never wanted to ruin it for you. I’m sorry I did.”  
  
Jun sighs and puts the book aside. “I just wanted you to be happy, you idiot.”  
  
“I know,” Nino admits quietly. “All the time I thought about how someone hurt me, and meanwhile I hurt you. I’m sorry for acting like a misunderstood teen. It’s totally embarrassing, really.”  
  
“It is, a bit,” Jun agrees, and he is almost back to teasing, which is a good sign.  
  
“And I’m sorry for playing a Sho on you.”  
  
Jun snorts. “You need a lot more to actually play a Sho on me. At least from the times when we were young.”  
  
Nino chuckles. “I don’t need to snatch that crown away from Sho, really. So can we start anew?” he asks hopefully. “I mean our Christmas time.”  
  
“You don’t need to force yourself,” Jun argues. “If you hate this time so much, we can just meet again once it’s over.”  
  
“But,” Nino frowns deeply. “I want to meet you. There is no way  that I’ll wait two weeks or longer until I can see you again.”  
  
“You can see me at work,” Jun offers, making Nino frown. No way, seriously. Seeing Jun at work, when they have practise and other work to do, and the others are around, is not the same and it’s not even remotely what he wants. He wants to date him, have him around in private, make love to him.  
  
“Jun,” Nino says earnestly. “I don’t want that. Really. I want to see you, and I want you to kick me when I act like an ass again. I’m not going to spend this whole time without you.” He takes Jun’s hand. “Please believe me.”  
  
Jun turns to lie on his back. “You are really twisted sometimes, you know that?”  
  
“And you aren’t?” Nino teases softly.  
  
Jun chuckles.  
  
“Does that mean we can go back to our nice evening again? Didn’t you want to cook something?” Nino asks, reaching out his arm to pull Jun closer.  
  
“It’s too late now,” Jun mumbles. “Would take forever.”  
  
“How about we order something in?” Nino offers, not ready to give up yet. “And then I continue to beat you in Mario Kart, and we can watch a movie afterwards.”  
  
Jun sighs. “I don’t know, Kazu.”  
  
“Please, give me a chance, okay?” Nino kisses Jun’s temple, happy when Jun finally reaches out his hand to touch his cheek softly.  
  
“Fine,” Jun gives in. “What do you want to order in?”  
  
“Anything as long as it’s unhealthy. We count calories on any other day after all.”  
  
Jun grins.  
  
Finally.  
  
Nino smiles in relief, before he can get up though he takes his mobile. A message arrived. He blinks a few times when he reads it, then he drops back on his pillow. “What is it?” Jun asks curiously.  
  
When Nino hands him the phone, Jun bursts into laughter immediately. “You asked Ohno-san for help?” he teases.  
  
_So, you and Jun?_


End file.
